


Safeguarding His Dreams

by curiously_me



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nyxnoct Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: Nyx is learning that Noct is a serial cuddler.





	Safeguarding His Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LogicDive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/gifts).



> This is my second gift for LogicDive (Amid-a-Lightless-Place on tumblr) for the NyxNoct Secret Santa exchange on tumblr.
> 
> There are a few more to come and, if I finish it, one is DEFINITELY too big for their inbox on tumblr, lol. ;)
> 
> This was inspired by a post by the modern typewriter on tumblr.

“Will you stay until I fall asleep?” Noct asked, voice muffled from where he had buried his face against Nyx’s collarbone.

“If you don’t loosen your death grip, I’ll probably stay until morning too,” Nyx replied dryly. It was the gentlest of hints, nowhere near the admonishment the Prince would have received from anyone else he might have glommed onto.

“Good.” Noctis breathed out a long sigh, relaxing even more closely into Nyx. The tension he usually carried had slipped from his shoulders, leaving him a loose-limbed weight along Nyx’s side and under his arm.

His own arms were still wrapped tightly around Nyx’s chest, the Glaive noted wryly. And that was most certainly _not_ getting the hint.

Still, as his young lover succumbed to sleep, a small smile curled Nyx’s lips as he pressed a gentle kiss against Noct’s forehead in a silent promise to guard his dreams.


End file.
